mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sporerassic Park 4
Sporerassic Park 4 is the 6th installment of the Sporerassic Park series. The adventure is a turn for the series from going around collecting or destroying stuff as with 4 of the 5 first installments, to more true Jurassic Parkish action such as the dinosaurs breaking out of their closures and causing havoc. This park also marks the debut of several new dinosaur species along with some returning ones: ones made by me, some made by my friends and my girlfriend. Plot 'Original Plot' The original plot had Dantenca stranded in the park, too scared to move after the Megaspinosaurus smashed a hole in it's paddock fence. The player, asked by Kwargel Lewis, has to go into the park to see if he's alright. He turned out to be alright, but at the time he was supposed to move in front of the gate, he'd just sit there and not move. If Dantenca would have move like he was supposed to, you would have then encountered the Megaspino and your only escape route is blocked by a red gate. You then had to enter the Megaspino's pen to find the card and take it to the gate to escape the Megaspino. You then had to take Dantenca back to Kwargel Lewis while protecting him from danger. When you made it back, you talk to Kwargel Lewis about the Megaspino escaping it's enclosure. Shortly after talking to him, a pack of Seganiraptors come in and start attacking. You, Sardorah and the same Megaspino from earlier fight and defeat the Seganiraptors. You then talk to Kwargel Lewis and he says that they have no choice but to leave the park, it has become too dangerous for him and his workers. You then had to get to the spaceship in order to beat the mission, but it was out of reach. So, a extraction point was put in instead. 'New and Current Plot' Because of Dantenca's refusal to move in the original plot's Act 3, the plot was slightly changed but still is somewhat the same as the original. *Dantenca is now not found in the park, but in the worker village instead. But the power surge in the storyline remains in the new plot. *Dialogue metioning Dantenca is in the park was scrapped or changed. *The Seganiraptors are replaced with Shiraptors. The adventure begins as the others did before it, within the Worker's Village. As before, the player has to talk to Kwargel Lewis, Dantenca and Sadorah. After this is done, the player must talk to Kwargel Lewis and Dantenca again. They'll both metion that the power for the park's power has had a power surge, knocking the fences offline. They ask the player to head to the power shed that is located in the Megaspino Paddock to turn the power back on. The player then has to travel through the park to the Megaspino Paddock, which the fences are destroyed, finds the power shed and turns the power back on. Apon turning the power back on, a red gate appears and blocks the player's escape from the paddock. They have to head inside the Megaspino's paddock with the Megaspino still inside, who will notice and begin chasing the player. The player cannot defeat the Megaspino, as it is invinicible, but a shot from a Missile Flinger will shortly stun it. They should find the red key, pick it up and take it to the red gate to open it and thus escaping from the Megaspino. , Sadorah and the Megaspino battling the Shiraptors while defending Kwargel Lewis and Dantenca]] After escaping the Megaspino, the player has to head back to Kwargel Lewis and talk to him, metioning to him that the Megaspino has escaped it's enclosure. Shortly afterwards, a group of Shiraptors, who likely escaped from their enclosure as well, heads into the Worker's Village. The player, Sadorah and a unlikely ally, the Megaspinosaurus that escaped from it's enclosure before, must battle and defeat the Shiraptors while defending Kwargel Lewis and Dantenca, though the two of them will fight back if they are attacked. Once they are all defeated, the player will have to talk to Kwargel Lewis. He will say that he and his employees will have to abandon the park, like they had to with Sporerassic Park. He metions that he hates to do so, but the park is likely too dangerous for him and his employees and he metions a extraction point, which has a starship above it. Once the player moves to the extraction point, the adventure is completed. Missions 'Act 1' *Talk to Kwargel Lewis, Dantenca and Sadorah. 'Act 2' *Talk to Kwargel Lewis and Dantenca. *Examine Sporerassic Park Power Shed. 'Act 3' *Hold Red Key. *Move to Red Gate. 'Act 4' *Talk to Kwargel Lewis. 'Act 5' *Defeat 7 Shiraptors. *Defend Kwargel Lewis. *Defend Dantenca. 'Act 6' *Talk to Kwargel Lewis. *Move to Extraction Pad. Species, Sentient Beings, Vehicles, etc. 'Species' Pyraraptor Pachycelphalosaurus Leptaceratops Stegosaurus Wintotyrannorex Megaspinosaurus Epanterias Paracrestosaurus Megasucomimus Shispinosaurus Shiraptor 'Species made by Ashley' Edmontosaurus Pterisaurus 'Species made by others' Rexyrexx 'Sentient Beings' None 'Characters' Kwargel Lewis Dantenca Sadorah 'Vehicles' Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer Sporerassic Park Worker Jeep Sporerassic Park Worker Starship (first appearance) 'Other Obects' Sporerassic Park Fence References to Jurassic Park (movies and novels) *The Megaspino that appears when the Shiraptors are attacking and attacks the Shiraptors is a reference to the T. Rex saving the survivors at the end of the first movie. Trivia *This is the first adventure that the Megaspinosaurus has appeared on the player's team (green) in a act of the adventure. **This happens again in The Lost World: Sporerassic Park but with pair consisting a male and female Megaspino. Category:Sporerassic Park Series Installment Category:My Adventures